nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
|fullname = Cynthia Aurora Vortex |alias = Special Girl; Sally Proton |personality = Intelligent, competitive, bossy, sarcastic, compassionate, insecure |home = Retroville |family = Mr. Vortex (father), Sasha Vortex (mother), Susie Vortex (aunt) |pets = Humphrey |friends = Libby Folfax, Britney Tenelli, Jimmy Neutron (boyfriend), Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Nick Dean, Goddard, Humphrey, Timmy Turner |enemies = King Goobot, Ooblar, Eustace Strytch, Professor Calamitous, Betty Quinlan (slightly one-sided on Cindy's side), Meldar Prime, Grandma Taters, Jimmy Neutron (formerly) |first = "Old Dog, New Tricks" |last = SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom |voice = Carolyn Lawrence |quote = "Nice invention, Nerdtron!" "If we blow up, whatever's left of me is kicking your butt." "Stop sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle!" |species = Human |alignment = Good |occupation = Studiant Karate Girl |likes = Being smarter than Jimmy (formerly), martial arts, getting good grades, Libby, Brittany, Jimmy, music, Irish dancing, popularity, wealth, being the center of attention, Humphrey, science, cute things, plants, people waiting on her, teasing her friends (especially Jimmy and Brittany), the secondary colors, winning, being beautiful |dislikes = Being second best, not getting attention, losing, Jimmy being taken away from her, seeing Jimmy sad, Betty (formerly), mimes, scary things, failure, being ugly, humility, Jimmy flirting with other girls, The League of Villains}}Cynthia "Cindy" Aurora Vortex is one of the main characters from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is Jimmy's female counterpart, arch-rival, and eventual girlfriend. She used to be the smartest kid in her old school until she moved across the street from Jimmy's house. Since then, she has been trying to regain her old reputation. Cindy is more athletic than Jimmy and practices a lot of martial arts sports. She is very bossy, prideful, intelligent, and stubborn (almost as much as Jimmy). Cindy serves as Jimmy's voice-of-reason in later episodes and usually warns and reminds him of the consequences of his actions and tells him to think his plans through. Unfortunately, Jimmy hardly listens and does what he wants instead, out of pride. In season three, she does many attempts to get Jimmy to notice her, but he ignores her out of pride and often blames her for his mistakes. Cindy is also shown to be a bad liar and can easily be told when she is lying or in denial. Whereas Libby is aware of Cindy's feelings for Jimmy, she is also aware of Libby's feelings for Sheen. Sometimes, the villains take advantage of Cindy's ability to be easily flattered and use her to get at Jimmy, which she usually does and realizes the error of her ways too late. Despite Cindy's seemingly cold and condescending demeanor, she and Jimmy are very much alike; she loves science as much as he does, loves having adventures with her friends and doesn't seem to be very popular or have a lot of friends. It is also shown that Cindy secretly wants be as brilliant and smart as Jimmy and looks up to him and really does care about him. She's best friends with Libby and Brittany and she has a bulldog named Humphrey. In her debut, she wore a pretty pink short-sleeved knee-length button-front dress before switching to a pink dress shirt with black jeans, and pink shoes with a black stripe and wore her hair in pigtails with two pink scrunchies. For the series proper, Cindy wore a striped fading-green halter shirt, lavender-pink Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars, and khaki pants, and now has her hair in a ponytail. Keith Alcorn said this was to make her look older, as the series takes place a year after the movie. Oddly, however, the video games (and even some promotional art for the show) continued to use her original design. Cindy is also shown to be a very compassionate person, as it is shown that she does not appreciate it when Jimmy is heartbroken or depressed, and she actually tries to comfort him. One example is in the movie when Jimmy starts crying and feeling sorry for himself after realizing the abduction is his fault and she goes to comfort him. Another example is in "Billion Dollar Boy", when she realizes that Eustace is a petty, sadistic jerk and he was only using her and the others to hurt Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. When a heartbroken Jimmy think he's lost Goddard forever, Cindy looks especially regretful. In the cancelled fourth season, Jimmy and Cindy would've finally realized how pointless and stupid pretending to hate each other was and they would've finally come clean about their feelings, permanently ending their fighting and making them an official couple. Cindy is the only main character from the original Jimmy Neutron series who doesn't have a Planet Sheen counterpart. Trivia * Her voice actor, Carolyn Lawrence, is also the voice actor of Sandy Cheeks. Gallery Cindy Pointing.jpg Cindy_in_the_Movie.png|Cindy as she appeared in the movie. CindyVortex.png Cindy_in_2D.png|Cindy as she appeared in the books. Cindy Vortex (FOP Style).png|Cindy in The Fairly OddParents style Cindy_Vortex.jpg Cindy9.jpg Cindy_in_karate_outfit.jpg|Cindy in her karate outfit. BeatThatNeutron.jpg|Cindy with her friend Libby in the first season. Cindy_in_2-D.jpg|Cindy in The Fairly OddParents style CindyWithHumphrey.jpg|Cindy, in her original design, with her dog Humphrey. Cindy Shoes.gif|Cindy happy Cindy1.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-21h56m27s92.png JimmyCindy13.jpg JimmyCindy14.jpg Jimmy_kissing_Cindy_from_IDOJ.jpg JimmyCindyAboutToKiss.jpg|Jimmy and Cindy about to kiss. Ff.PNG Cindy_Vortex_FOP1.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h10m05s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h15m25s116.png JimmyCindyFlirting.jpg JimmyCindy30.jpg Cindy in the Chrysler commercial.jpg|Cindy in the 2008 Chrysler Town & Country commercial Cindyswimsuit.png 2D_Cindy_(Jimmy_Timmy_Power_Hour).png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h56m12s608.png vlcsnap-2018-03-09-11h10m11s067.png vlcsnap-2018-03-09-13h59m13s933.png vlcsnap-2018-03-08-22h19m07s894.png vlcsnap-2018-08-12-23h11m58s516.png vlcsnap-2017-04-21-19h30m43s862.png vlcsnap-2017-08-30-15h43m06s403.png vlcsnap-2017-09-29-21h50m20s380.png vlcsnap-2017-10-10-21h28m23s890.png vlcsnap-2018-07-21-18h30m58s343.png vlcsnap-2018-08-18-11h38m41s118.png CindyCaughtBouquet.jpg JimmyKissCindyInLeagueOfVillains.png Cindy.png Timmy and Cindy .png External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Cindy Vortex Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Girly Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Characters voiced by Carolyn Lawrence Category:Heroes Category:Characters with blond hair Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Characters with ponytails Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes